A planter typically has several planter row units. Each planter row unit is configured to plant seed in the ground as the planter is pulled or otherwise moved in a planting direction of travel. The row unit has a furrow opener to open a furrow, a furrow closer to close the furrow, and a seed delivery mechanism to deposit seed into the furrow before it is closed. It is also known for a row unit to have a furrow shaper to shape the furrow ahead of deposition of seed into the furrow relative to the planting direction of travel. The furrow opener sometimes forms the furrow with a W-shaped cross-section lateral to the planting direction of travel. The furrow shaper comes along behind the furrow opener to shape the furrow without the middle peak of the W shape to prepare the furrow for reception of seed.